David Jackson
Name: Jackson, David Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Baseball team, pitcher. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Not the tallest kid in the school at 5'11, David has red hair and blue eyes. Not very muscular, David has more of a lean and sleek build than that of a profesional bodybuilder. His skin is heavily tanned since he spends so much time in the sun. Biography: David was an avid baseball fan from an early age, as both his parents were fans of the sport and raised him into it. His father taight him most of what he knows about the sport, and basically gave him the lifelong dream of playing professional baseball for a team. David played his first baseball game at the age of seven and was quickly addicted. By 12, he could hit just about any pitch and strike out almost every other batter in Little League. His skill in hitting small things was not completely demonstrated on a baseball diamond, but on a California beach where he and his family went on a vacation when he was 14. When there, his older brother went surfing and was attacked by a Great White shark. Not thinking of his own safety, David went into the water, swam at the shark who had his brother in it's jaws, and ripped one of it's eyes out, effectively freeing his badly injured brother. Of course, he'd rather not talk about that event, but it made an impact on him nonetheless. At Barry Coleson, he joined the baseball team to a high degree of success. Of course, he wasn't expecting the SOTF act to dash his dreams of playing major league baseball to the ground. Other: Is very accurate with thrown objects or hitting small targets due to his time in baseball. Number: Boy #18 The above profile is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Smith & Wesson .357 Conclusions: Heh, shame he didn't get the baseball bat.... Since he's quite accurate, I wouldn't really want to mess with him. If he gets his hand on the bat, he'll be a powerhouse for sure. Game Evaluation Kills: Andrew Klock Killed By: Jacob Starr Collected Weapons: S&W .357 revolver (given to Madelaine Shirohara), Walther P99 (stolen from Heather Pendergast, stolen by Cody Jenson) Allies: Adam Dodd, Hawley Faust, Amanda Jones, Madelaine Shirohara, Marcus Roddy Enemies: Jacob Starr, Heather Pendergast, Andrew Klock, Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde. Mid-game evaluation: David first woke up on day one on the western shore of the island, in an area devoid of cameras and seemingly any others from the plane. Already deciding not to play the game (and muttering for a good half a minute about the utter insanity of it all), he searched through his pack for his weapon, stoppng once to take a swig from one of the water bottles. Upon discovering the Smith and Wesson revolver he was supplied, he almost changed his mind, but quickly snapped out of hit, pocketing the bullets for the gun, loading it, closing the bag and heading off. End-game evaluation: Really a shame he wasted himself trying to protect that Amanda girl, he might've been a powerhouse. Damn American patriots... Memorable Quote(s): "You...son of a bitch!"-said just before Jacob Starr finished him off as he tried to shoot him. "That's bullshit and you know it, Jacob!"-Also said to Jacob when he claimed he had no choice but to play. "To be honest, there's not much to be told about my baseball experience, besides the whole going three seasons straight undefeated thing. But I'll try to lighten up if it makes you feel better, I'm just trying not to go crazy by not letting anything affect me. Being perfectly honest, I'm just as scared as everyone else. I'm just trying to keep it in and let all of this pass by. I guess I'm kinda like Andrew Klock-you know, the kid I shot back at the field?- I just want to get off this place alive. I don't want to die at sixteen, though I would to stop it from happening to you when push comes to shove. I'm just trying to ignore my fear, that's all." -Explaining his feelings about the game to Amanda Jones after she asked him to lighten up (the reason he mentions his baseball experience is because she asked him to consider telling stories about the baseball team as a way of lightening up.). "Damn rocks."-mumbled after tripping over a rock. "He left me no choice...You guys understand that...right?"-Said to Amanda Jones and Madelaine Shirohara, trying to justify his killing of Andrew Klock. "We should get going before anyone else comes. Someone who's playing probably heard the shot and could be headed here to finish off the survivors. I don't want to be here when that happens. To be blunt, I don't want to fucking be here PERIOD, but I guess there's about jack shit we can do about that, eh?"-trying to convince the same two to leave the open field after the same incident. Other/Trivia *Was originally written as a horror movie geek named "Jason Moon". *When they first met each other, Marcus Roddy was "unsettled" by David, as David apparently looked very similar to a child named "Danny Henson" who had bullied Marcus at his old school. *According to a post by Slayer in the Little Known Facts thread, David's favorite color is brown. Threads The following is a list of threads containing David, in chronological order. *Start For Girl #5 *Hiding *Shelter From The Rain *G19 - Stings Like A Bitch *"Though We May Not Survive It..." *On My Own *"Though We May Not Survive It..." (Second visit to thread) *Starting Place For B#54 *Showdown At The Woods Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about David Jackson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students